Gene JaXX
JaXX Gene(VJXF017) was born on January 18, 2009, in the JaXX. Her mother was Diana, the dominant female, and her father was Vince, the dominant male. She was born with three brothers named Rococo(VJXM014), Wolfie(VJXM015), and Kariros(VJXM016). They were the last litter fathered by Vince in the JaXX, as sadly, Vince disappeared along with adult male Spike and juvenile Boost in early 2009. Diana gave birth to three pups in September 2009. Gene was still too young to help out with the pups much. In December, Diana gave birth to a new litter that month. Gene started to babysit for the first time in her life. Sadly, two of the pups were soon predated while foraging with the adults. Gene's older brother named Kori took the position of dominant male in early 2010. In July 2010, Gene was evicted for the first time in her life along with her older sister Dikkop and cousin Millie. Gene was able to rejoin the group after her mother had given birth. Gene soon started to take interest in the many roving males that visited the JaXX. She soon mated and became pregnant, probably after mating with one of the Lazuli rovers. However, Gene made the mistake of becoming pregnant along with her mother. Diana evicted her to safe guard her own pups. Gene was forced to abort her litter before being allowed back into the group. In November, Gene left the group and formed Cave Men, but soon rejoined her natal group. She was now the oldest female in the group under her mother. She remained in the JaXX, helping her mother with her litter; however, being the oldest subordinate female, she was more likely to be evicted. In July 2012, Gene was evicted along with her younger sisters Megan Fox, Arcee, and Lena. In August, all four females reappeared back at the group, but were unable to rejoin and were absent. In September, only Arcee was able to rejoin the JaXX, while Gene and Lena disappeared, and a month later, Megan Fox disappeared. It is unknown what became of the females. Gene was considered Last Seen; however, she was not gone for good. In November 2012, Gene and Megan Fox reappeared with three Toyota rovers in a new group. Goodfellas The new group became known as the Goodfellas. Gene was older, but she lost dominance to Megan Fox. The females were with three Toyota males; the oldest Rafola became the dominant male, and the two subordinate males died from disease. Three new wild males joined the group soon after. In January 2013, two Kung Fu females, Spektor and Rhymenoceros, joined the mob and kicked Megan Fox and Gene out of the group. The two females soon met up with two wild meerkats. Honey Badgers The new group was called Honey Badgers. Megan Fox had aborted her litter after being kicked out of the Goodfellas. Gene was showing signs of being pregnant. Dominance was undecided at the end of the month. Shortly after, she aborted her litter, while her younger sister Megan Fox took dominance of the group. Three more wild males joined the group, but the Honey Badgers ran into a string of bad luck when the males started to rove away from the mob soon after. In April 2013, Megan Fox sadly died; furthermore, the four wild males immigrated to the Toyota, leaving Gene all alone. She visited the Toyota but was chased away. Gene also appeared at the Whiskers but was also chased away when she tried o join the group. At the end of the month, Gene was by herself. In May 2013, Gene started to travel away from the Honey Badgers' old territory. In June 2013, Gene came across another lone female. The other lone female was Rhymenoceros, one of the Kung Fu females who had kicked Gene and Magan Fox out of the Goodfellas five months earlier. This time, the two females accepted each other. Rhymenoceros had found herself in a situation similar to Gene's. The other female Spektor had died of TB a month earlier, and the wild males had taken to roving in recent weeks. After a few weeks with Rhymenoceros, Gene appeared to have left her and was not seen at all during July 2013. Gene continued to be absent throughout August 2013 and was probably Last Seen. Links JaXX Mob Cave Men Mob Goodfellas Mob Category:JaXX meerkats Category:Cave Men meerkats Category:Goodfellas meerkats Category:Honey Badgers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats